(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressing device for thin-film circuits and terminals, and more particularly, to a pressing device capable of effectively puncturing and pressing metal terminals onto silvered wires of flexible circuits.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
According to conventional terminal pressing devices, metal terminals are encapsulated and stamped onto electroformed wires or copper wires, thereby connecting the terminals to the wires.
In addition, a flexible plastic thin-film printed having silvered wires as circuits at an interior thereof is available on the market, and is being extensively applied in electronic products.
However, difficulties indeed exist in stamping metal terminals onto the thin-films circuits at the present time. The process of stamping a terminal onto a single silvered wire of a thin-film circuit is rather inefficient, and accuracy of conductivity obtained by stamping a plurality of terminals onto a plurality of silvered wires of a thin-film circuit is also rather low due to poor positioning. Hence, it is a vital task of the invention as how to position, stamp and connect a plurality of terminals to a plurality of silvered wires of a flexible circuit at a time.